For Better or Worse
by Aimz1904
Summary: Oliver surprises Felicity with a honeymoon get away and so much more


**Oliver placed the tickets gently inside the glossy envelope and licked it sealed. Hearing footsteps in the hallway of his large apartment, he quickly scribbled the letter on the front and place the envelope in his jacket pocket.**

" **Hey honey, have you seen my pink dress? I washed it a few days back and I can't find it anywhere" Felicity began walking into the room where Oliver sat, wrapped on in a towel.**

" **Uh... no... not from memory, but if you want me to think straight, the towel isn't the way to go about it" he replied with a cheeky smile staring straight at his wife.**

 **Felicity returned the same cheeky grin to Oliver, taking one step closer to him.**

" **Um have you checked the bedroom" Oliver said with a cough, fighting the urge the rip the towel straight off of her.**

" **Yeah thanks honey, of all the places, I didn't think to check the one place it's meant to be" she replied with an eye roll and a giggle before walking into their bedroom.**

" **I guess I'll just wear something el..." she began before setting eyes on the suitcase that had appeared on their bed..**

" **what's this... married 2 weeks and leaving already hey" felicity said with a little giggle.**

" **I'm not.. we are" he replied, taking the envelope out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.**

 **Felicity took a small flirty step towards Oliver, bringing her face as close as possible to his so their foreheads touch...**

" **What game are you playing Mr Queen?" She whispered.**

" **Just open the envelope felicity" he whispered before lifting his head to kiss her softly on the forehead.**

" **Ok... but let it be know that these kind of surprises freak me out" she started to open to carefully open the envelope...**

" **... Vancouver? A honeymoon? Really?" Felicity continued in broken sentences.**

" **Huh, so we're back to the sentence fragments again hey?" Oliver replied laughing.**

" **I thought you'd love this?" He questioned noticing the concerned look on her face.**

" **Oliver this is so sweet and I do love the idea, but we have responsibilities. William and a broken team, and your trial and a group of super villains hell bent on destroying the world... I guess I just thought we would go on a honeymoon once all of this was over" felicity replied with the stern tone that always made Oliver worry.**

" **Felicity we deserve a break, we have been working so hard that we've barely had a minute alone, we deserve to get away for a few days. William is going to stay with Thea that's already sorted. The team isn't going to get back together overnight, we all need some time away from each other. The super villains are planning something big it's not going to happen in the next 4 days. And if you ask me, the trail is more reason to go, we don't know what could happen, I may get locked up for the rest of my life, do you really want to have never had a honeymoon if that happens? So get dressed, our plane leaves in 5 hours" Oliver said with the kind of authority he uses for the team but a softness in his tone that he reserves for felicity and felicity alone.**

" **OLIVER" felicity yelled as he left the room, but he didn't turn around for a second. "Guess we're going to Vancouver then" she finished, getting dressed and checking everything Oliver had packed in the suitcase on their bed.**

 **...**

" **So you know what you were saying at home?" Felicity began, seated next to Oliver in the business class section of the large plane destined to Vancouver, BC.**

" **About how you could be locked up for the rest of your life" she continued, replying to the questioning look on his face.**

" **Well obviously I don't want that but it could be a reality and I don't want us lying to ourselves and pretending it's not" Oliver replied.**

" **You know I can't let that happen right... the thought of it is beyond excruciating... it's taken so long for us to get here I can't let it be taken away... I don't know how but we are going to fight this". She replied.**

 **Oliver took Felicity's hand in his own... "for as long as I have anything to say about it, we will never be apart felicity. I love you so much and I will never leave you" Oliver said looking deep into the eyes he loved so much.**

" **I love you too" she replied tears in her eyes before planting a soft kiss on his lips.**

 **...**

" **Well good afternoon everyone and welcome to Vancouver, the temperature out side is a crisp 6 degrees Celsius or 42 degrees Fahrenheit and the local time is 3:50pm. On behalf of the whole team on board today, we would like to thank you for flying Star City Air. We hope you have had an enjoyable flight and we hope to see you again next time" the captains voice came over the planes loud speaker** pulling felicity out of her tranced state as the looked out the window at the ice covered mountain tops.

...

" **So what's the plan, we can't exactly relax in a pool in the middle of winter" felicity asked Oliver as the disembarked the aircraft.**

" **We I haven't really made one yet, I figured once we got to the hotel we could make some plans from there. However we do have one stop before the hotel" he replied.. "you'll see" he added in reply to her confused look.**

 **...**

" **Oliver, what is going on. This place is beautiful, but why did we have to come here before the hotel. It's freezing and the sun is going down, I'm not dressed for this" Felicity said as the walked their way up stairs to the top of the Brockton Point lookout.**

" **Well when I pictured this idea, it was at sunset, so it needed to be at sunset and I couldn't wait" he replied... "now close your eyes and take my hand" he finished up extending his hand to her.**

" **Still freaking me out Oliver" she replied moving her hand away from him.**

" **Do you trust me Felicity?" He said with a smile.**

" **I always have..." she took a deep breath, extended her hand to hold on to his and closed her eyes.**

" **Ok just a few more steps" Oliver said guiding Felicity along a narrow pathway before stopping right at the end and turning her away from the water.**

" **Open your eyes" he whispered in her ear.**

" **... it's a bench... and a car park... should I be facing the other way?" Felicity laughed.**

" **Read the plaque..." Oliver whispered in her ear once more.**

" **In celebration of the unthinkable. Olicity... we found ourselves in each other... what's an Olicity...?" Felicity said looking towards Oliver, very confused and very cold.**

" **Oliver and Felicity... Olicity. Oliver and Felicity was too long for the character limit and Dig said it sounded cool" Oliver laughed nervously.**

" **You... you dedicated a park bench to us... that is is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done" Felicity said wrapping her arms around Oliver in the biggest hug possible.**

" **So this way, even if I do get stuck in prison or something else horrible happens, a piece of you and I will always live on here in the most beautiful spot I could find" Oliver began, as he settled into the hug. "I love you so much Felicity, for better or worse"**


End file.
